watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Goosefeather
Goosefeather 'is a plump, speckled gray tom with frazzled whiskers, ragged ears, and shaggy paws, with yellow teeth and pale blue eyes.Revealed in the Allegiances of ''Bluestar's Prophecy History Bluestar's Prophecy :Goosefeather is first mentioned by Bluestar, in the Prolouge, while she is drowning, remembering his ominous prophecy; Water will destroy you. :He is mentioned for the first time when Bluekit speaks to Mumblefoot. The elder speaks of him as a lazy Medicine Cat who makes his apprentice, Featherwhisker, do all the work. He mentions that he'd had seen Featherwhisker out collecting herbs, and Goosefeather fast asleep. :He later appears speaking with his sister, Moonflower, Bluekit, and Snowkit after the kits had met their father for the first time, Stormtail. He explains his job in the Clan, and who he basically is. When Snowkit mutters something that Mumblefoot had said, he would like to hear more but Bluekit silences her. He says his sister Moonflower is "The smartest cat in the Clan," But sneaks a look at Stormtail saying "About most things anyways." Suggesting that he does not favor his sister's choice of mate. :He is next seen interpreting a sign from StarClan, shown by a vole's fur parting down the middle, showing that ThunderClan will be destroyed by WindClan. The clan is left wondering about this, later to be led into battle by their leader, Pinestar. When Moonflower dies in that battle, he is shocked, and defends himself from the blame of his Clanmates, saying he was only interpreting StarClan's signs. :He's briefly seen at the Gathering, sitting beside his apprentice, Featherwhisker. :When Leopardfoot is kitting, he is seen poking through the Fresh-kill pile, searching for omens. His clanmates yell at him to stop, suggesting that they are starting to find Goosefeather turning a bit insane, but he continues to do so. Later, after Leopardfoot's kitting, he yells at Tigerkit saying that he is evil and will do no good to the clan. :When he is alone with Bluefur, he tells her a prophecy. "Like fire, You will blaze through the forest." He warns her that even fire can be destroyed by water. Bluefur takes this as more nonsense from Goosefeather, along with Snowfur, but later she takes it to heart. :He is noted to die on the first snow of Leaf-bare, just as he predicted. : Family '''Sister: :Moonflower:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 23 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nieces: :Bluestar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 23 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Snowfur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 23 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandnieces: :Mistystar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 466 :Mosskit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 466 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandnephews: :Stonefur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 466 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Whitestorm:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 327 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great Grandnieces: :Sorreltail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 98 Great Grandnephews: :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 98 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 98 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Reedwhisker:Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat Great Great Grandnieces: :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great Great Grandnephews: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Great Great Grandniece: :Cherrypaw:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Great Great Great Grandnephew: :Molepaw:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:ThunderClan cat Category:StarClan cat Category:Deceased characters Category:Major characters Category:Medicine Cats Category:Elders Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Gray Cats